Graduation Time
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Graduation is coming and a lot is about to happen. Friends becoming enemies. Will the love Jaden has for Jesse be enough? Please read and Review.


New Spiritshipping sotry. YAY!

Welcome to Graduation!!

Summary: Everyone's getting ready for graduation. Going their seprate ways, but they still have a few months left at the academy. What will happen? Read and review!

--

Jaden looked over the of the roof of the Academy. The site was truely beautiful.. but he only wshed he could share this site with the one he loved. Jesse Anderson, top student from North Academy. Jaden's body stiffened at the sound of foot steps behind him. He swung around, knocking the other person to the flooor. "Oh come on Jay," came a very familuar southern accent.

Jaden gasped agt the site. "Jesse," he cried.

"In the flesh partner," Jesse laughed.

Jaden leaned down and hugged his best friends and crush. "I've missed you," Jaden said calmly through the tears.

"Me too Jay," Jesse said. "Hey where's the rest of the gang?"

Jaden sighed and let go. It was difficult to explain where everyone was. First off, Syrus was catering to Zane after he came back form the other dimension alive, Alexis was preparing for a test to enter the duel collage in north, Blair was with Marcle (on a date), Tyranno was working on a speech for the graduation ceremony, Emily had been emmited to hospital for the thrid time in a month, Bastion was still working on his discoveries and Atticus is still trying to become famous, without the dueling part.. Jaden explained everthing to Jesse. "Well it's good to hear," Jesse sighed. "I guess Emily, must be freaked out though. I mean lsoing the love of your life then all of sudden he comes back, man that would really freak me out Jay."

Jaden blushed and smiled. Jesse was always deeply concerned about all of his friends. Mainly Jaden. "Jesse," Jaden whispered. "Do you like anyone more then a friend?"

Jesse blushed. Suddenly Ruby poped out of her card and began to laugh. Jaden feel backwards as Ruby pounced on him. Winged Kuribou appeared to help Jaden back up. Jaden could understand what Ruby was saying. _So Jesse likes me? _he asked himself. "I like you too Jes." Jaden leaned in and kissed Jesse on the lips. Jesse immediatly responed. Jesse ran his tounge along the bottom of Jaden's lips. Jaden opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Jesse. Their tounges entwined. Jesse won, but Jaden didn't care. He cared for Jesse too much. Why do you think he risked his life trying to save Jesse?

Meanwhile, as Jaden and Jesse continued to kiss, Syrus wheeled Zane down to the beach. Syrus stopped where to breeze felt most refreshing and there wasn't may students about wanting Zane's autograph. "I can't wait for graduation," Syrus said sitting next to Zane's wheelchair.

"It's truely an amazing expariance," Zane said. "So how are thing?"

"Well," Syrus began. "Everything is changing."

"Can you tell me something?"

"I'll try."

"Why hasn't Emily came to see me yet?"

Syrus looked down. He was unable to answer, well there was one answer but then Zane would be threating about her non-stop and put his heart under alot of stress. "She's busy," Syrus lied. "She'll see you soon. You two do love each other after all."

Zane sighed and looked out into the ocean. He still remember their first date on the beach.

_Everyone was at the beach, (how's this a date), the sun was shinning, the ocean was just right, everything was perfect. Zane and Emily looked at each other and smiled. "This is going to be fun," Emily said happily. She grabbed Zane's hand and dragged him to the spot. _

_Zane laughed. "Slow down, will you?" he laughed._

_"Not a chance," Emily giggled._

_Everyone laid down their towels, each towel hand a different duel monster on it. "Syrus fancy going for a swim," Jaden asked grabbing Syrus' wrist._

_Syrus scream, "Let me, at least get my rubber ring!"_

_Emily laughed. "Do you think Syrus will ever learn to swim.?" she asked Zane._

_Zane shuck his head. "No chance," Zane said watching Syrus closely. __Zane grabbed hold of Emily's hand. "I know this isn't much of a date but it's as close as we can get."_

_"True," Emily giggled. "Like the time we was in your room and Atticus came in the room every ten minutes with Clower to make sure we weren't doing anything."_

_"I have to agree."_

_Suddenly Atticus came with a bucket of water and tripped it over Emily and Zane. "Hey," they yelled. "Deep incoversation here!"_

_The rest of the day was spent splashing around, building sand castles, playing volleyball and eating bucket loads of ice cream.. but the final thing, watching the sunset with the one you love._

Zane continued to stare into the ocean. "Don't worry," Syrus assured. "She'll see you soon."

"I hope your right Sy," Zane sighed. "By the way, do you know how to swim yet?"

"So are we a couple now?" Jaden asked as he lay down on Jesse's chest.

Jesse nodded. "Of course," Jesse said. "Only if you want to."

"I do," Jaden said sweetly.

Jaden and Jesse kissed again, but this time with more passion.

Atticus walked into the infermary looking for Emily. He smiled when he saw Emily was up and eating. He casually walked over and sat down next to the bed. "Hey," he smiled.

Emily put her knife and fork down. "Hey Atticus," she smiled back.

"When are you coming out for the dance lessons?" Atticus asked.

"Tomorrow," Emily answered. "I'll teach you as long as you don't try to trick me to see Zane."

Atticus frowned. "You have to see him, he non-stop thinks about y-"

"It's too hard to see him! He left me, he left Syrus alone. How can I see him after that?"

Atticus hugged Emily, as she cried into his shoulder. "He left me. I love him and he went and-"

Atticus rubbed Emily's back. He always had a thing for Emily but he knew she always loved Zane. "I want him back," Emily cried.

Atticus hushed her. "Calm down. Everythings going to be fine."

Jesse and Jaden walked past the infermary hand in hand and saw Atticus and Emily. "Looks like Emily's gotten over Zane," Jesse guessed.

"You think so?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. I mean you don't hugged friends liek that," Jesse stated.

Alexis walked up behind them. "Hey guys," she waved. "What's going on?"

"We think Atty and Em are dating," Jaden and Jesse answer in unsion.

"WHAT?" Alexis screamed.

Later that ngiht Jaden was talking to Syrus and Tyranno about Jesse. "That's great Jay," Syrus cheered. "I knew you two would end up together. Any other gossip?"

These three are like a couple of school girls. "Atticus and Emily are dateing. So we think," Jaden asked.

"What?" Syrus asked not choosing to believe his ears.

"What's the deal?" Tyranno asked. "I mean they're just dating."

"My brother and Emily have been dating for years," Syrus yelled. "Atticus is Zane's best friend. So what do you think?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Sorry guys that's Jesse," Jaden explained. "We're taking a moonlight walk for our first date."

"Fine," Syrus and Tyranno said.

Jaden smiled and left with Jesse.

Jaden grabbed hold of Jesse's hand. "I can't wait to graduate," he smiled. "That's more time for us."

Jesse entwined there fingers. I can't wait either," Jesse confessed. "But I care about us right now."

Jaden smiled and kissed Jesse. "I love you," Jaden smiled.

"I love you too."

--

There's the first chapter. No idea where I got the idea. It just came to me. Along with Domino High School this will be updated weekly.

Please review.

P.S

For new readers to my stories.

Zane x Emily = Hopeshipping

Dark Zane x Emily = Legacyshipping

My own creation.

So iguess this contains Legacyshipping. Cool. But amily about Jesse and Jaden. Find out what happens next time in Graduation


End file.
